DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3 is a crossover fighting game by Bandai Namco and Netherrealm Studios. It was released in March 8th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. Plot The Harbinger of Time has begun to wreck havoc on the multiverse, merging various worlds to his own design, but at the same time, crossing over to OUR world. A new hero, or should we say... a fan, has been selected to save the worlds and fix the problem at it's source. Development Unlike the previous two games, this one is being co-developed by Bandai Namco, Rooster Teeth, Koei Tecmo and Netherrealm Studios. It also uses the Unreal Engine 4 in a similar fashion to Jump Force. However, it uses similar mechanics from Mortal Kombat 11, J-Stars Victory Vs, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Roster The roster will have 72 characters with 9 more in the Season Pass. New Protagonist Playable Characters (Male) Playable Characters (Female) Support Characters This time, the Support Characters have increased to 47 NPCS Kamen Rider * Sento Kiryu * Kazumi Sawatari * Misora Isurugi * Gentoku Himuro * Takumi Inui * Mari Sonoda * Phillip * Ryu Terui * Akiko Narumi * Black Woz * White Woz * Geiz Myokouin * Tsukuyomi * Kaoru Ichijo * Sakurako Sawatari * Tsukasa Kadoya * Daiki Kaito Super Sentai * Right Suzuki * Mio Natsume Resident Evil * Spectre Bully * Pete Kowalski * Johnny Vincent * Parker * Algie * Christy Martin Death Note * Light Yagami * Matsuda Samurai Warriors * Kai * Ujiyasu Hojo * Nobunaga Oda * Kenshin Uesugi * No Saw * Logan Nelson * Dr. Gordon * John Kramer Goosebumps Horrorland * Far Cry * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Nick Rye * ? Stages 36 stages have been confirmed for Season 1. Seasons Season 1 Pass ($75) * "The changes in the Timeline have altered the multiverse history....... but twelve new fighters will join the fight to restore balance to the universe." - Official description Contains twelve characters (8 playable and 4 support), four stages, a lot of character customisation items and a lot of music Characters * Daithi de Nogla * Asuka Otori * Takeda Takahashi * Monster Hunter (Odogaron) * Cullen Rutherford * Medaka Kurokami * Ben Tennyson * Yueying * Rath * Kurumi Mugen * Junichiro Kagami * Ser Barris * Professor Paradox Season 2 Pass * The Universe has been restored... but now, it's time to take over. Contains thirteen characters, four stages and more. Characters * Koro-sensei * Yuan Shao * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * Reception The game received critical acclaim by fans and critics with the praise coming from it's graphics, story, roster and gameplay mechanics. The Season Pass was initially met with a lot of criticism due to the price and being similar to Dead or Alive 6's controversial Season Pass, not to mention that there will be more Yearly Season Passes, but it has since received acclaim for the amount of items and the characters. The unlock system was also criticised for it's extremely difficult unlock goals. Despite this, it still manages to be a huge success for the fans. Controversy Dedication and Love... at a Price. The Season Pass sparked a lot of controversy due to their price, being similar to Dead or Alive 6's Season Pass. Despite Kyle's explanation, fans were still unhappy over the prices and the fact that the developers had the idea to pull that stunt by adding a lot of things through a paywall without actually knowing that there is in fact a lot of items in the Season Pass, as what Kyle said. A lot of people have since asked: What was really the point of the Season Passes if there's a lot of content in the game in the first place? Kyle's response: To satisfy the fans as much as they can. It's mostly a heartwarming response, but some are still suspicious over how they handle DLC for the third game. Time will tell if the next two Season Passes will either cost more or less than the first Season Pass. Anime Overload A couple of people were disgruntled by roster, with most of the characters being hailed from the anime genre. This caused a huge divide on whether the game should be taken seriously or be enjoyed by the fans. One side wanted the game to be serious while the other side just likes the game as it is and there was a third party that loves the game regardless of the tone. The worst offender of this is the K-ON! representatives (Yui, Azusa and Ui). Many fans believe that the K-ON! representatives don't deserve to be in the game considering that moe is rather hated through the anime community, despite that K-ON! is a beloved anime worldwide. Needless to say, the majority of the fans just can't catch a break. Ben 10 and Yueying's addition. While being universally praised and the most unexpected surprise at EVO 2019, the fact that the young Ben Tennyson is in the game itself was mocked on Twitter with many fans complaining about someone such as him being part of the game's setting itself. Not helping matters is that the Ben in the game is his counterpart from the original series, not the sequels nor the reboot, which, despite a lot of positive reception from the majority of the fanbase, made some fans get very vocal on Twitter and Instagram about his age (Which is a controversial issue nowadays). However, supporters fully agreed with the idea of Ben and Yueying in the game itself with it's setting. Yueying's addition to the roster, while praised, didn't sit well with a group of people due to the Warriors series getting yet ANOTHER representative. Speaking of Professor Paradox, fans were disappointed that he's been assigned to Support Character status The NPC Problem Similar to MKX and MK11, a lot of fans were not happy that most of the characters appearing in the game are non-playable although this is justified to a HUGE extent as it was revealed that there were so many to choose from for being playable that they couldn't decide on who should be playable or not. Woke Twitter's reaction to Season 2 The Season 2 trailer has angered Twitter fans. Sequel A fourth game has been confirmed to be in development since the start of 2018. Trivia * Kyle claimed that there may not be any Kamen Rider reps this time around due to the Heisei era ending. However, Zi-O is an exception to this because the series will be part of the new era, which is why Black Woz was confirmed to be a support character. It was soon deconfirmed when Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Zi-O were added, mainly because of the former's movie and the latter's series. Kamen Rider Kaixa, Kuuga and Joker were only added due to fan requests. * The reason why Kagura Izumi joined the roster was due to the Super Sentai Strongest Battle special though it actually turns out that her actress was excited to reprise her role in a video game. * The release window for the game is an interesting one given that the game will be released at the same time as Devil May Cry 5. * The game itself may might as well be the closest thing to be a spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * The official cover shares some similarities to the Jump Force cover except that there are eight characters along with The Harbringer of Time and the protagonist. (Xavier Woods, Sam Fisher and more.) * Despite claims, it was confirmed that The Harbringer of Time is not Kronika but someone else that has a history with Shinnok.